


My brother's best friend - Polca FF

by Author_Alec04



Series: The Comradery of Faculties [1]
Category: Polca, Tay New Meal date, Thai Actor RPF, Water Boyy: The Series (TV), จูบให้ได้ถ้านายแน่จริง เร็วๆนี้ | Kiss Me Again: The Series (TV), รักไม่ระบุสถานะ | Dark Blue Kiss (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Brothers, Car Accidents, Developing Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Minor New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Alec04/pseuds/Author_Alec04
Summary: Welcome to The comradery of faculties series! This is the first book of the series.I'll write a proper summary after the story is complete, till then here are pointers to get how the story will be like:Tay is starting college whereas New is in High school.Tay and Earth are brothersNew has a crush on Tay for a long timeOff, Tul, Mew and Mild are Tay's friends, Gun and Earth are New's.There will be drama, angst, third wheeling, smut and fluff.Follow this story if you're up for some friendship, fluffy love and a slice of life.
Relationships: Joss Way-Ar Sangngern/Tay Tawan Vihokratana, New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Earth Pirapat Watthanasetsiri, New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Series: The Comradery of Faculties [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158167
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Tay's POV:

"Hey! Hey Phi!", Earth nudged me with his foot. I ignored him and snuggled into my pillow to snooze for a while. He started it again after a while which annoyed me to death. I hated one thing the most in the world and that was to be woken up early.

"What is it?", I roared at him throwing away my duvet. 

"P-phi...", A small voice stuttered from the edge of the bed. I rubbed my eyes to remove the sleep and see it was not my brother but some other guy. 

"Where is that little-", I stopped and stared at this nong. 

"Earth!!", he left shouting for my younger brother. I got off the bed and quickly entered the bathroom to wash up. 

I walked down to the kitchen and saw my whole family having breakfast including the nong who I woke me up. I settled in my usual chair and mae served me food. 

"Who is this?", I asked pointing my chin in the direction of the young guy.

"I'm-"

"He is my friend, none of your business.", Earth cut him off

"Then what was he doing in my room?", I asked annoyed with his tone.

"Might have mistaken it for mine."

"How many times have I told you not to wake me up like that?"

"Mae told me to wake you."

"Enough both you!", Por said sharply which cut our banter short and we continued eating in silence.

"Will you drop us on the way?", Earth asked after a while.

"No, I'm going with Off and Tul."

"New, come on otherwise we'll be late.", he pulled the other guy up when he was not even done eating.

"Let him eat first.", I interfered, "I'll drop him after he is done."

"Why can't you drop me then?"

"You're a nuisance."

The whole banter was observed by the newcomer who was eating his food quietly. We finished eating and walked out together followed by sulking Earth. 

"I'll drop you both, now stop sulking.", I said to Earth and opened Off's car which was waiting for us.

"Hey Nong!", Off greeted my brother.

We squeezed the back seat as we all were bulky. I put my arm on the back of the seat for comfort. I felt New relax under my arm. It took us about 10 mins to reach the destination. Earth and New waid at us before walking away.

"What are you thinking about, Tay?", Tul asked after the nongs left.

"Nothing much."

"Well your face is saying otherwise."

"uhh, are you guys ready for the first day?"

"Don't expect a lot, there is only going to be an induction program.", Off said nonchalantly

"Are the hazers going to be there?", I asked

"Most probably...", Tul sighed.

"I hope they go easy on us."

"I have heard engineering hazers are the worst, other facilities are fairly chilled.", Off added

"Aow, so we don't need to worry, Off." Tul snickered beside him and they clapped hands.

Tul and Off were my best friends and we had enrolled in the university this year. We had different faculties but we decided to go together everyday like we did in school. I knew Tul since he transferred to our school in 6th Grade where as Off was my friend from kindergarten.

"Hope I survive this." I sighed as the university came into sight.

We parked the car and looked for the way to our faculties. We parted ways as the directions changed. I found my way to the auditorium of our faculty. They started with the introductions of our seniors and the hazers. Everyone seemed scared of the hazers but when they started talking everyone visibly relaxed.

"Attention freshers!", a sharp voice called us from behind us. We all turned around and saw a stern looking senior approach us with a girl on his heels. 

"I'm Mark, the head hazer of this faculty.", he strode in front of us, "This is MewNittha, the head nurse."

He started explaining about the college and its norms. I thought we all will be spared this year but I was wrong. He looked scary but the girl beside him looked very cute. The program went on for about an hour, after finishing the program we were dismissed but I observed them joking around and snickering with each other. I wondered if I'll get such a beautiful girlfriend. I crashed into someone while looking at them.

"I'm sorry.", we both said simultaneously. I bent down to pick the scattered book while the other person followed the same. I looked up and saw a beautiful girl smiling at me while holding out a book. She looked shorter than me and her shoulder length hair bounced as she moved. 

"Are you a fresher?", I asked curiously.

"Yes! Even you are.", she stated.

"How did you know?", I ask confused.

"Your name badge.", she smiled.

"Ohh", I smiled sheepishly, "Which faculty?"

"Mechanical engineering."

"Me too, so we'll be seeing each other often. Can we exchange our line ids?"

"Smooth and sure.", I handed her my phone to punch in the id.

"Are you free now?"

"Umm, yeah...why?"

"Can we grab a coffee at the cafeteria while we explore the college."

"Sure..."

"I forgot to ask your name..."

"Mild."

"Hey Mild, I'm Tay."

"I know"

"The name badge."

She smiled and started walking towards the exit. We walked till the cafeteria and found a place in a far corner as it was crowded with seniors. 

"What will you like to drink?", I asked her after settling down.

"Let's check out the menu and decide.", she said looking around.

We walked to the counter and decided on cold coffee. I insisted to pay but she said we should go dutch and I would be lying if I said I was not impressed. She had a cool kind of personality which was attractive. She could easily pass by as tom boy if her hair had been short. She was the kind of girl I wanted to date in the university. We talked for a while and her friends joined us. Tul and Off sauntered to our table looking at the beautiful girls. 

We talked for a while then dispersed for the day. I came back home and saw Earth and New studying the living room with their books spread around them. 

"What are you guys studying?", I asked them

"Physics."

"Oh my favorite subject."

"Thank you for the useless information. New, pay attention, I'll explain this concept for the last time now. Momentum is mass multiplied with velocity."

"I know the formula but I missed the concept there."

"Momentum is mass in motion, for example if you kick a football, it will go with fast speed at first but it slow slow down to a constant speed after a while and then gradually come to stop. The different speeds will help you calculate the momentums of the ball.", I explained to him but he still looked blankly at me. I tried to explain him again in layman language and he finally understood what I meant.

"Thank you Phi!", he said with joint hands in a wai.

"Its okay. Are you a weak student?"

"A little.", he said meekly

"No, he missed this class so he didn't understand it otherwise he scores well in every exam."

"Nothing like that, if I understand the concept everything gets easier."

"If you need help again, you can ask me.", I said before walking away to my room.

Later that night, I texted Mild to ask about the schedule for tomorrow. She replied quickly and I found out that we had most of our classes together this semester. I smiled to myself thinking about her but New's innocent face floated in my mind. I remembered how his face looked while he was trying to understand the problem I was explaining. I don't know when I fell asleep after that.

_A/n_

_My first fan fic I hope you guys will enjoy this as much I enjoy writing this. It might have a few grammatical error, please excuse me for that and I'll try to edit it as soon as possible. Its a Tay New Fanfic with Earth as the support character. Tul and Off are Tay's bestfriends. I observed that on their IG's and I was quite impressed by that. this will be a series of stories so Tul and Off both will get their own book soon. I would love to hear from you Polcas!! Love love chings thank you reading and don't forget to vote for this story._

_P.S. Happy Republic Day to all Indian readers!_


	2. Chapter 2

New's POV

"Hey, will you stay for dinner?", Earth asked me after his brother left.

"No, I'll go home now, thanks for today."

"No worries, be careful on your way back."

I walked out of the house and looked back at the light in the window on the second floor. I wondered what might he be doing. I had a crush on my best friend's brother for about 2 years now. I just kept it to myself and didn't let anyone know because one he was my best friend's brother and second I didn't how he might react to the fact that I like him. I was content in liking him secretly. 

I knew I was gay since a very young age and my mother had accepted me the way I am but my father was not happy with my choice. I had an older brother and a sister, they both were cool with me being gay but sometimes my brother would make fun of me and sister stood up for me during those times. My sister's name is MewNittha and brother's name is Kay. MewNittha was studying Medical Degree in college whereas Kay worked in a finance firm. 

"You're back?", my sister asked me as I opened the door.

"Yes, mom and dad?", I asked hoping for a different answer.

"They'll be home late, freshen up and come down for dinner.", she instructed going back into the kitchen. My mother is a Doctor, so stayed at her clinic till late and my father was an engineer and also a government official. Therefore, they both had work till late, so MewNittha cooked and took care of us in their absence.

We talked about school and college respectively, while Kay listened to us. MewNittha was telling us about her boyfriend, Mark. 

"He is very mean as the head hazer, I hope the new kids will be okay otherwise they'll drop out after 1st year only.", she said worried.

"Don't worry, they just care a lot about their nongs."

"Hope so.", I added.

"Are you planning to take engineering next year?", Kay asked.

"Most probably.", I said shrugging.

"Take something you like doing, don't rush into a decision just because of a friend or us.", my sister said 

"Yes P, I'll think about it."

"Don't entertain him a lot, in the end its about money only"

"If you're not happy earning it what's the point."

"A good degree is everything MewNittha."

"Thank you both of you, I'll think about it.", I cut them short to stop it from turning into a full fledged fight. We had the rest of the dinner watching a TV show, laughing occasionally. Mom Dad arrived a while later and we talked about our day before going off to bed. I texted Earth to ask about next day and we decided to go together. I wanted to ask him P's schedule but thought against it. 

***

The next morning, I rode my bike to their place and saw P waiting for his friends.

"Swadee krab P~", I waid at him

"Wadee ", he replied shortly.

"Are you waiting for your friends?"

"Yup and Earth will take a while to come, I suggest you to go ahead otherwise you'll be late."

"Its okay, I can wait."

"As you wish."

I dropped Earth a message that I was waiting for him and turned to look at my prince again. His hair was disheveled and slightly wet after shower. He wore the white shirt of the university and light blue jeans which slung low. He wore white canvas shoes today with a messenger bag which made him look sexier than usual. I gulped as my eyes stopped at the thing in between his legs but I quickly looked away. 

"Where the hell are you both?", he asked in an irritated tone. "What!? 10 more minutes!", he exclaimed after got a response, "I'll go on my own and meet you guys later."

"Should I drop you on my way?", I asked without thinking.

"What about Earth?"

"Can your friends drop him if they both are late?"

"That is a great idea, lets go!", he settled on the backseat and started making calls. We drove to the university while occasionally talking. He leaned closer to me to hear my voice and his breath fanned over my neck as he talked. I almost missed a few sentences because of the tingling sensations.

"How are your studies going?", he asked

"Its good."

"Are you taking the entrance exams?"

"Yup."

"For engineering?"

"I'll try my best and but I might change my major later."

"Do what you like and if you need feel free to ask me."

"My phi also suggested the same thing but I'm not sure what I want yet."

"You still have a year, make full use of it."

I drove in silence after that. We reached the university and he bid me goodbye. I watched him till he disappeared among the crowd. I came back to our college and waited for Earth. He came right before the classes started.

"You ditched me!", he said angrily after the bell rang.

"You were late.", I stated calmly.

"So, you always waited for me."

"P was in a hurry so I dropped him."

"P'Tay!", he rolled his eyes before collecting his lunch and joining me to our table.

"What were you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Were you flirting with a new girl?", I teased him and he looked away.

"No, I got up late because I was dreaming about you."

"Oh, What was it about?"

"We were out on the beach, relaxing in the sun and playing in the water."

"Wow, some dreams will remain dreams, I guess."

"Whatever."

We continued our banter while having lunch and then resumed to the classes. We went back home together to study and do homework. P'Tay came home after a while looking very happy. He came over and asked us about our day.

"What's up with you brother?", Earth asked suspiciously.

"Nothing why?", P'Tay was still grinning.

"You think I don't know my brother well?"

"Nooo, you don't know me at all.", P'Tay laughed

"Spill it."

"Okay, well, I might have a wife soon.", he said shyly which broke my happy reverie, "She is from my department and we had our first date today...", I shut my ears for the rest of the conversation otherwise my heart would shatter into more pieces than it was already in. 

"Good for you.", Earth said smiling at him.

"We'll be like P'Mark and P'MewNittha, they both are goals."

"Are you talking about P'MewNittha from Medicine faculty and P'Mark from engineering faculty.", I asked to confirm.

"Yes why?"

"P'MewNittha is my sister.", I said in a small voice.

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"Anyways, I'll leave first.", I said packing my books.

"Why are you leaving so early?", Earth asked.

"P asked me to buy some grocery, I better leave early."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye.", I walked out of the door listening to P'Tay's excited explanation about his new girlfriend. I knew he had a quite few girlfriends before but he was never this serious about them. I knew that because he never told his brother about it. This seemed very serious and he even looked happy. 

I drove home and helped P with making food. She was surprised at first but didn't say anything about it.

"Are you okay, New?", Kay asked after dinner.

I realized my sister might have told him something. "I'm good, why?"

"You seem very quiet today."

"Studies are taking a toll on me. I'll go sleep now.", I lied and walked back to my room.

I consoled myself and decided to like him discreetly without letting him know in the end I just wanted him to be happy. That was one of the nights I cried myself to sleep.

_A/n_

_Just a brief introduction to New. The POV's will depend on the story. I hope you enjoyed this part, the starting will seem a bit sad but it'll get better. Have you guys been following Tay on IG, he hanging out with Off a lot which makes me happy. Newwiee seems busy in taking solo photos for Stay New II. On that note I want that album, the pictures seems great. Enough of me ranting, thank you reading and do vote on the story._

_P.S: Mark Prin and Mew Nittha have worked together in a Thai_ _Larkon_ _named "My husband in law", do check it out for their cute chemistry._ _T_ _his is a ghost ship because_ _P'Mew_ _is married and_ _P'Mark_ _has girlfriend. Aren't they adorable? 😍❤️_


	3. Chapter 3

Tay's POV

Mild had agreed to go out on date and I was elated about it. I came home really happy but after I saw New's fallen expression the excitement died down. I went back to my room and continued doing my work. Why did it matter to me if he was happy about it or not. I pushed his thoughts aside and started working on a new project. Earth called me for dinner after a while and I got busy talking with Dad.

"How is your college?", he asked while looking for his glasses.

"They are on your head and college is good."

"Oh thanks son.", he said picking out his glasses.

"Your welcome Dad."

"Will you change your stream next year?", I wanted computer science as my stream but I got mechanical engineering so I decided to take it and change it later. Now that dad had got this topic out, I think I'll stick to mechanical, it doesn't seem that bad. Dad was the CEO of a construction company which will be eventually handed down to me in near future.

"I'm not sure..."

"why?", he asked amused.

"It will depend on my interest..."

"Make a decision and follow it, don't go back and forth in that after all your future is depended on it."

"Yes dad."

"You'll be an example to your brother."

"Yes dad."

I excused myself after that and started working on my project again. My phone dinged with a notification for a message.

Mild: Hey, what time are you coming to college tom?

Me: 9 probably wbu?

Mild: Me too

Me: I'll see you then?

Mild: sure, gn.

A few days passed by exchanging texts and knowing each other. Mild was a easy going girl with a good personality but as I spent time with her we didn't click together. So one day she called me early and said,

"Tay, I think we are better as friends. I don't want to take a step further into a relationship and ruin what we have. Is it okay?"

"Yeah...", I was a little heartbroken but it was okay.

Our little group was expanding in the university now. Tul and Off got their friends from their faculty and others too. Things got more interesting as we got to many people.

One day, Off and I were chatting in the cafeteria after college when Tul came up with a handsome stranger.

"Hey guys, meet Mew Suppasit."

"Hi!", we greeted each other as they settled down and before we could ask him anything Mild stormed in.

"Hoi!", Mild slammed a box on the table and sat down beside me.

"What happened?", I asked her amused while others looked at the box curiously.

"This guy won't leave me alone!", she complained.

"Who?"

"I don't know his faculty or name."

"Then how do you know its a guy?", Off asked.

"He always sends chocolates and gifts through my locker."

"Are you sure it's not a girl?", I asked suppressing my laugh.

"Ai'Tay, I'll hit you if joke about this."

"The sweets are yummy though.", Tul said with his mouth full and everyone started laughing except Mild.

"Swadee Krab... Sorry I was too angry to wish you.", Mild said giving a wai to Mew.

"Wadee... I'm Mew and I guess you're Mild."

"Yes, which faculty are you from?"

"Medicine."

"Ohh you're a doctor?", Off asked picking a chocolate.

"Yes, soon to be."

"You can have some of the chocolates.", Mild said completely forgetting her anger.

"What is your major?", I asked.

"I'm planning on cardiology or cosmetology."

"That's great."

"Are you a model?", Mild asked.

"No..", he laughed ruffling his hair but his overall personality looked like a model.  
"I got offers for modelling but I'm not interested as of now."

We all sat in silence for while which was then broken by Off, "I like that, I'll help you with the designing. Tay here clicks really amazing photos."

"What about me?", Tul asked pouting.

"You can vlog the whole thing while Mild can take care of makeup.", Off continued.

"Did you ask him if he wants this or no?", Mild asked in the end.

"I don't mind doing a photo shoot with you guys.", Mew said smiling. around.

"That settles everything, we'll do it after planning it well.", I added.

This was how our group was formed. We didn't have a particular name but everyone knew us. We were people from different faculties but our differences got us close.

A few weeks passed by in college and assignments started piling up at home. I came home late which made mom dad worried but they didn't oppose. I decided to invite our group home one day.

"Let's plan the whole thing for Mew's shoot at my place.", I suggested.

"Will your mom be okay with so many people coming over?", Mild asked.

"Yeah, we can order pizza for dinner."

"Sure then."

We all piled up in Tul's car and drove home. The house was empty which meant mom dad was on a business trip and Earth was not home. We sat in the living room discussing ideas and writing them down. We were so engrossed in our work that we didn't notice the door opening.

"What are you doing?", Earth barged in the living room followed by New. "Oh hi.", he greeted everyone awkwardly.

"We are working on a project.", I said nonchalantly.

"Okay, I'm making ramen if you want yours come get it yourself."

"Earth, please get one for me!!", Off waved his hand.

"P~"

"Me too", Tul added.

"I'll get it for us.", I said following Earth to the kitchen.

"When will mom dad return?"

"I guess they are on a business trip...", I trialed off looking at the sticky note on the refrigerator saying:

**_We are on a business trip for 2 days. Tonight's dinner and tomorrow's lunch is the refrigerator, if you need anything use the cash. No partying or staying out late. I'll call at night._ **

I could almost hear my mother say that. I glanced at my brother and smirked.

"No stay overs!", he said reading my smirk.

"New can stay too if he wants.", I added

"Only boys then."

"Obviously!"

We walked back with ramen for everyone and saw New talking with Mild and Off about something pointing in the ipad.

"Ramen everyone!", Earth announced walking in.

"What took you so long?", Tul said grabbing a bowl.

"Two brothers must be conspiring something.", Off snickered while Mew and Mild chuckled.

I glanced at Earth and said, "You guys can stay over if you want, mom dad aren't coming back for 2 more days."

"Ohh..., I've to go back in sometime.", Mild said raising her hands.

"Me too, I have not informed at home so I'll drop Mild on my way."

"Okay."

"What about you two?", I asked turning towards Tul and Off.

"We are staying!", they said together.

"New has some very good ideas lets write them down.", Mild suggested picking up a bowl.

We put a music video and ate the noodles while watching it.

"The visuals were quite aesthetic, we can use similar setting in the sunset for a better natural lighting. I think some neutral and cool colors will make a good contrast to the setting.", New concludes after watching the video which renders everyone speechless as everyone was more focused on the song.

"I think I get your point.", Mild agrees after thinking over it.

"I was enjoying the song only.", Off said sheepishly.

"Me too!", Earth added.

"I have watched this many times so I looked at it from a different perspective this time.", New said smiling in the end. It was a new song and we had watched it for the first time.

They continued talking about the photo shoot for a while. Earth then pulled New to his room to study because they had come home early to study. Mild and Mew left after a while which left us three. We put on a action movie settled with popcorn. Earth and New joined us for dinner and we had a quite dinner while watching the movie.

We all settled in one room after dinner and the guys fell asleep as soon as their heads touched the pillow. I was awake reading a story when I heard the creaking sound of our stairs. Earth or New might have been thirsty, I thought to myself and continued reading. The noise didn't return again which meant the person was still down so I decided to check.

I walked down the stairs and checked the kitchen but no one was there. I then saw the porch door open from the living room. I stepped out and saw someone lounging on the chair. I walked close and saw it was New.

"What are you doing here?", I asked him sharply and he jumped out of seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n
> 
> Hello guys, I hope you guys are enjoying this story. I didn't want to ship Mild and Tay a lot as they are better as friends. What do you think about the main characters?
> 
> I started watching kiss me again the series and the PeteKao ship is already sailing. I'm just watching the series for Petekao but lets see how they go about. Its seems like a lot of drama but lets hope for the best. You can follow me on instagram at asiandramaxbl for more reviews on latest bl and korean dramas. Thank you for reading till now.
> 
> Do vote and comment, it encourages me to write more. Thank you!
> 
> P.S. Do you guys want a special update on valentines?
> 
> xoxo
> 
> Alex


	4. Chapter 4

Tay's POV

He jumped a little and turned around, looking at me like a deer caught in head lights. I repeated my question softly this time, "What are you doing here?"

"I can't sleep without drinking milk.", he replied raising his glass.

"Such a kid.", I muttered under my breath and settled beside him. 

"Not a kid P, its a habit. It helps sleep better and keep the body healthy."

"Okay, I'm not saying anything.", We both sat in silence looking everywhere except at each other. He sipped on his drink and played around with the grass near his feet.

"Red ants will bite you, if you keep doing that.", I said finally looking at his antics. He looked up at me with his wide eyes and my heart jumped a little at his innocent look. 

"They might have slept already.", he smiled and I laughed

"What are your plans after completing high school?"

"I'll take the entrance exam for different faculties."

"Which faculty are your priority?"

"I'm not sure yet", I glanced at him

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to learn filmography."

"Why?"

"I want to learn how the films are made and make my own one day. I want to make a movie like Mr. Bean's Holiday."

"Wow."

"I like the way he roams around in France lost, he records all those small moments and makes a master piece in the end. Bangkok love stories and Theory of love are few of the local ones I like."

"That's great."

"What do you want to do, P~"

That question rendered me speechless for a minute, "I want to be a photographer."

"Why are you doing engineering?"

"Responsibilities."

"No one asked you to take it, so why?"

"I want to take it on myself, New."

"You won't be able to do what you want then."

"If I love really photography, I'll make sure I have time for that."

"True.", he took some sips of milk while I watched his adam's apple bob up and down as he took those. He pulled the mug away and revealed a milk mustache. I started laughing at his cute kitten like face.

"What?", he asked cutely, wait did why did this word pop in my mind, I pushed that thought aside and leaned towards him. I wiped off the mustache with my thumb just the way they do it in the Korean dramas. 

"You're watching too many dramas, aren't you?", he asked pulling away.

"No.", I said wiping my thumb on his t shirt. 

"I'm going to sleep first then."

"New!", I called him just as he was about to enter the house.

"Yes P~"

"If you need any help in studying feel free to ask anytime, good night."

"Good night P~"

I stayed in the porch for a while longer thinking. New was giving e different feelings, some unknown ones which I didn't know existed. I wanted to hear the hear his explanations alone, his ideas seem fresh and raw. The way he was watching the video sometimes with narrowed eyes showed the way he observed the details. I was unknowingly observing him. The way he talked about his dreams showed how passionate he was about it. I should stop thinking about him but then this blushed face when I wiped his lips filtered in my mind.

"Stop it!", I chided myself aloud and walked back to my room. I lay beside my friends and fell asleep.

***

The next morning, I woke up with something heavy on me. I snuggled into my pillow for warmth but why did it feel so silky? I opened my eyes saw New sleeping peacefully in my arms. I stiffened myself from making sudden movements in case he woke up. I decided to keep the way we are till he wakes up. I looked around and saw it was my room only. Earth was sleeping beside New and Tul - Off were on my other side. I felt New move and shiver under me, so I covered him with my duvet and he fell asleep. He looked cute while sleeping, just like a kid. What am I thinking, I pushed those thoughts aside and slowly got up to prepare for the day. 

I freshened up and started making breakfast for everyone. The guys will ask for food first thing in morning. I prepared rice and some fried veggies to accompany that.

"What are you doing?", Tul asked walking in looking freshly showered.

"Breakfast, what would you like Tea or coffee?", I asked him without turning around.

"Coffee please and did you collect the newspaper?"

"No, can you get it please"

Tul walked away to get the newspaper and Off walked looking sleepy as ever.

"Why didn't you get ready?", I asked him

"Someone is using the washroom."

"Who"

"Both are engaged."

"Okay, Tea or coffee?"

"Coffee."

"P~ !!", Earth shouted from upstairs.

"What is it?"

"I want my soap."

I looked around the cabinets in the kitchen for soap but then realized they might be in master bedroom. I walked up and found his body wash.

"Next time take your things with you.", I chided him and turned around to walk away but bumped into New. He had showered, the drops were dripping from his hair to his chest and slowly rolling down disappearing in his towel. He was slightly red before he walked away from my gaze. I walked back to the kitchen collecting myself and saw Tul and Off bickering about something. I poured coffee for us and we sat eating our breakfast. Earth and New joined us just as we were about to to finish

"Earth, I forgot to tell you, I have to pick Gun on the way so I'll leave first.", New said while sipping on his coffee

"Gun had called again, he is coming here."

"Can you guys do me a favor and leave a bike here for me?", I asked looking the place.

"Why P?", New asked.

"He needs to clean up the house a bit before leaving, we can go by car.", Earth explains for me.

"Hiiii!!", Gun comes in squealing, "Swadee krab P~"

"Wadee N'Gun, will you have coffee and breakfast?"

"Yes, thank you."

I place a dish in front him and Tul walked in with his bag.

"We'll leave when Off is ready.", he announced.

"Tul, take everyone with you in the car and I'll come by bike later."

"What about your morning class?"

"My class is late, you guys need to hurry."

"Okay..., Ai'Off come down, we are late as it is!", Tul shouted.

"Coming!", Off walked down looking dashing as ever.

"Guys, this is Nong Gun and Nong Gun they are my friend Tul and Off."

"Swadee krab.", he said softly but I caught him staring at Off. 

"He is cute!", Tul said ruffling nong Gun's hair. 

"Okay, we are leaving!", Off announced pulling Tul with him.

"P~", New said from the counter, "I have to drop by home so can we go together?"

"Sure!", I remembered the morning incident and smiled to myself while washing the dishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n
> 
> Short chapters? Long ones are yet to come. SO Tay and New are sparking off along with Gun and Off, lets see how the story takes turn. I hope you guys are enjoying it so far, thank you for reading and don't forget to drop kudos on the story it encourages me to write more. 


	5. Chapter 5

Tay's POV

"P~", New called me meekly after I dropped near his school gate.

"Yes?"

"Can you help me in physics?"

"Sure, why are were you so hesitant about that?"

"Ahh...umm...", I scoffed and he continued, "I thought you'll be busy now that you're in the university and you have..."

"A girlfriend?", I completed for him

"Yeah.. no... I mean studies."

"Oh don't worry, I'll manage to make time to teach you. Lets do it three times a week?"

"Sure!"

"Lets start it today itself."

"Okay, Where?"

"My place."

"Okay."

"Should I pick you up? I have your bike and even Earth didn't get his."

"Yes that will work."

"Okay, see you later then."

I turned the bike and drove back to the university. I met Mild walking towards our faculty so I picked her up on the way.

"Why are you so late?", she asked

"I was busy cleaning at home and then dropped nong New on the way."

"When are your parents coming back?"

"Maybe tomorrow."

"Nong New is a smart kid"

"Yeah."

"Should I ask him to assist us in shooting?"

"They need to study, Mild."

"Yeah, that's there but I was thinking of having a shoot in Hua Hin. Its not far from here and we get some good shots there."

"Aren't we a little too serious about this?"

"Come on Tay, it'll be kind of a trip and we'll get to know everyone better and you can get your brother and New too."

"Let's ask other before planning anything."

"Yes!"

"Add nong Gun too."

"Whose he?"

"Earth's friend."

"Oh okay, so I'll take it as a yes for the trip."

"Lets see after first test."

"Shit, we are late.", Mild said poking her head inside the classroom. 

We entered the classroom and saw that the teacher was yet to arrive. The day passed by in attending lectures and completing assignments. I asked Mild, if she wanted to study together after college but she declined and left. I drove the bike to pick New from high school. I reached there and saw him looking around like a lost puppy. 

"Hey!", I called him.

"Phi~"

"Why are you standing their like that and where is Earth?"

"He left with P'Off, P'Tul and Gun"

"Oh and you?"

"I thought your ride would be wasted so I waited back."

"Okay.", I smiled to myself. Right before I left college, Tul called me to inform that New was not listening and insisted on waiting. I smiled to myself all the way back home. We had a small conversation on the bike. Being with New felt different, we talked about many different things. It was never silent around him, we always have conversation flowing or even our silence was comfortable. 

We reached home and started studying. We called Earth but he declined so went about our way. Halfway after we were done, New started telling me about an incident from his school. I watched him explain animatedly. I had sudden urge to keep these stories to myself so I asked him,

"Do you tell Earth things this?"

"Yeah, sometimes but usually he is there to experience this with me."

"Oh, that's nice."

"Yeah, Earth is always there to tease me."

I laughed little bitterly and said,

"I'll give you some problems to solve, try them and if you have any doubts ask me."

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes, I'll be in my room working on my project."

"Okay.", he said with disappointed eyes.

"You can ask me if you have doubts."

I walked back to my room and told Earth we were done. I started working my project and made myself busy with it. I didn't realize when New left and it was time for us to have dinner. 

"P~", Earth asked while I made dinner for us.

"Um?"

"Take it easy on, New."

"What?"

"He is a weak hearted person and he tries his best so take it easy on him."

"What are you implying?"

"Don't be harsh while teaching him."

"I'm not!", I turned around to face my brother, "Did he tell you that?"

"He doesn't need to tell me things, I can read his face."

"I didn't do anything, nong.", I continued cooking.

"Okay."

We were silent for a while, I cooked the dinner and served it to both us. We sat eating quietly when something my brother said surprised me,

"Its bad, to show a child chocolate not give him that."

I scoffed and asked him, "When did I give hope?"

"I'm just saying it."

"Earth, if its going to cause problems among us, I better stop here."

"Even I don't want a cause problem Phi~"

"Then?"

"Its just, I get protective about New."

"Okay. I'll care of things."

"I'm sorry."

"Its okay."

"You forgot to put salt in this.", he said after taking the first bite of the fried rice I made.

"It might be less.", I said passing him the salt shaker.

We ate while talking about college and retired to our respective rooms after we were done. I decided to pick New tomorrow as a sorry for my bitterness but I didn't feel like I was bitter.

The next day, I got ready early and was greeted by mom cooking in the kitchen.

"When did you guys come back?", I asked hugging her.

"We came back late last night."

"How was your trip?"

"Hectic as usual but I hope you guys stayed well."

"Yeah, as long as you didn't get a call from Earth complaining I think we were okay."

"What did I say about partying?"

"We didn't party, mom.", she just raised her eyebrows at me clearly not believing a word.

"Off, Tul and New crashed here that's it."

"Are you sure it was just them?"

"Yes mom."

"Okay, I trust you."

"How did you know?"

"Its my home Tawan, I obviously know things.", she used my name only for putting her point forward and it clearly meant business.

"Okay, I'll leave early today, bye mom."

"What about breakfast?", Mom followed me to the door but I said I'll have it outside with friends.

I drove around the corner to New's place and waited outside his house. I texted Off and Tul about the change of arrangements. New walked out of the house and stared at me for moment before walking back mumbling something about being sleepy. He came back after a few moments saw me still waiting for him.

"Are you for real?", he asked.

"Yeah."

"Why did you come to pick me up?"

"I wanted to come so I came."

"Woah!"

"Come on otherwise we'll be late."

"I still have an hour before class.", he said settling on the backseat.

"Let's have breakfast before class."

We drove to a small eatery outside his college in silence. I didn't know what he was thinking. I got us soy milk and some buns. 

"What are you thinking about?", I asked settling on the stool on the opposite side.

"Nothing." and he broke into a smile.

"Are you okay?"

"Yup."

"You can tell me anything,", I said after a while, "If you're not okay with my teaching methods or have any problems just share them, don't keep it yourself."

A look of realization passed on his face and he said, "Phi, its just... yesterday... I was upset about something else about school."

"Is everything okay there?"

"Yeah, I'm...um... sometimes worried about Gun."

"Gun?"

"Yeah, his friends keeping fights and he ends up solving them."

"Oh, tell to focus more on studying than such things."

"Yes.", he dug into his food and started eating. 

"Anyways, we'll not have tutoring sessions today."

"Why?"

"We had decided alternate days."

"Yes."

"When are your mid semester test schedule?"

"They will be conducted in September or something, why p?"

"We are planning a shoot in Hua Hin after our tests so if you guys want to join us..."

"Yes!!", He cut me off in between.

"Okay, I'll talk to others about this but tell me the dates of your exams so we can schedule accordingly."

"Its al-" *Ring* *Ring* My phone started buzzing and I picked it without checking, 

"Where are you?", Mild's voice floated in.

"Near college, why?"

"Well, get ready to be punished by P'Mark."

"What happened?", I asked panic listening to our head hazer's name.

"We were called early today."

"Damn, I didn't know about this."

"Well, hurry up here then."

"On my way.", I quickly gulped down the milk and bid New goodbye before rushing off to college. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is the chapter? How is the story? Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Have you guys watched Gaya Sa Pelikula? It a pinoy BL series which is honestly one of the best and I just noticed after watching about 7 episodes that they have thanked Tay Tawan and New Thitipoom!! They have even thanked Off and Gun!! My polca and Babii heart skipped a beat! They thanked them for giving them inspiration to make that series and now I would love to ask them to give me some inspiration too!! I'm in dire need of Tay New inspiration so I might start watching DBK, please don't judge- I love Tay New before watching DBK🙈 though I have watched kiss the series, kiss me again and our skyy just for them. Yes, I love Tay New before watching their series by stalking their IG and reading their fanfics. Sorry for the big rant just wanted to keep you guys updated about my lack of inspo atm. If you're reading thank you again!!! 
> 
> P.S. This was the last update from Wattpad account. I was on hiatus there due to lack of inspiration but I think I'll start writing again from next week. I'll update the chapters simultaneously on both the software. Thank you reading the story. Don't forget to drop kudos and comment. I hope my rants aren't boring you. 
> 
> xoxo
> 
> Alex


End file.
